Generally, footing pads are installed at the bottom of an electric appliance to facilitate placing of the electric appliance on a table. Normally, such footing pads are made of rubber or plastic material to raise and to protect the electric appliance. They are conventionally fixed to the electric appliance by fasteners or adhesive. Production and assembly of such footing pads are labor and time consuming. In view of such defects, the inventor has created an adhesive- and fastener-free footing pad.
The adhesive- and fastener-free footing pad according to the present invention has the following features:
(1) A protrudent ring corresponding to the circumference of pad seat is formed on the housing to position the footing pad and prevent it from lateral movement after installation.
(2) Each claw element in the footing pad has a reverse hook to be retained by a circular block in the seat pad in order to prevent from falling down of the footing pad.
(3) The design of the protrudent ring and the reserve hooks provides a tight connection between the footing pad and the pad seat without use of any fastener or adhesive, and such tight connection can withstand a considerable thrust.
(4) It is a simple structure which is easy to assembly but provides a strong connection to all kinds of electric appliances.
(5) It is suitable for housing made from a metal sheet of 0.8-1.6 mm thick, such as a housing for a computer. The height of pad seat can be adjusted to fit the reverse hooks for use on housings of different thickness.